


Fever Boyf riends dream

by schizophrenicChameleon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: DANDELION FUcKER, Don't kill me please, His name is like sam idk, Hugs, I spent like 2 days working on the second chapter hope you like it forks, Jake and Rich are dads, Jeremy has panic attacks, Jeremy is not a homosexual!, M/M, Multi, My gays are sleeping together, Squip name is now satan, The squip also doesn't understand what a crush is, The squip doesn't understand what being sick is, The squip is a human, also squip is J.D, confirmed when he goes to Jeremy's home, it has almost 2000 words rip, jk no that is stupid, or - Freeform, or anything like that, sick, the huggles are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenicChameleon/pseuds/schizophrenicChameleon
Summary: Jeremy has a fever and the squip chose this day to say sorry.Also boyf riends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i have a small headcannon that in the last song the squip is trying to say sorry or something and be friends with Jeremy. I also began shipping them this way so
> 
> AAND I UPDATED IT BECAUSE IT BOTHERED ME, BTW ---- IS HOW I START AND END DREAMS SORRY IF YOU WERE CONFUSED

It had been 6 months since the squip incident and Jeremy had become paranoid it will come back and hurt him. His best friend, Michael, always tells him that will never happen but he still can't help but worry.

Today he was sick and had a horrible headache. He was resting with his laptop on his stomach. His thoughts were wandering, and he started thinking of the squip.

He started thinking of everything he did, the guilt of it all still there. He rolled onto his side before noticing a faint, blue silhouette standing by his closet. He quickly closed his eyes and stayed quiet.  
He panicked realizing the squip was still there. He wanted to scream or be with Michael, at least then he can have someone to comfort him. He didn't even realize he had been falling asleep until he heard a panicked voice.

"No no no no no... Dammit, Jeremy... DON'T DIE ON ME!"

He jumped hearing squip yell, seemingly terrified. Jeremy sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not going to die. I'm just sick."

He tried to lay back down to sleep before getting interrupted again.

"A-are you sure you're fine? You look like you're in pain and-"

"My head hurts, stop talking!"

Jeremy felt like his head was going to explode. He groaned in pain. He knew he would have to get up and get aspirin, but the warmth from his surprisingly soft blanket was keeping him from getting up.

After what seemed like an hour, he pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and taking the bottle of aspirin. He got a small glass of water and took two of the small tablets before putting the bottle back, and going to his room.

He ignored the fact the squip was still there and crawled back under his blanket. He sighed closing his eyes, the pain was slowly subsiding and he managed to fall asleep.

\-------

He noticed Michael sitting next to him drinking a cherry slushie, he was listening to music as always. It felt nice though, and Jeremy felt safe with Michael. He sighed, leaned against his shoulder and could faintly hear Michael humming along to the music.

"So, wanna hang out at my place later?"

Jeremy sat up and nodded. They had not hung out for a full month now and Jeremy missed playing games with Michael. He also wanted to spend more time with Michael, but he didn't want to admit it.

Michael smiled, most likely happy they ould hang out again. There was a long amount of time where they sat there silent, there was tension and they both could feel it. Jeremy had been deep in thought, thinking about so many things, the squip, Christine, Michael, and so many other things.

"So, what ya thinking about?"

"Would... would I have been able to prevent the whole squip incident if I just... ignored Rich?"

Michael went quiet, he had never thought about it, sure, taking the pill was stupid but could he really blame him? Anyone in his situation would probably do the same thing.

"Maybe...? Why do you keep worrying about this though? The squip is gone and you aren't going to do anything like that again. So we have nothing to worry about."

"No, I know but WOULD I have been able to prevent it?"

"I mean, maybe."

He instantly regrets what he said as he noticed Jeremy cover his face and groan. He reached over and put an arm around him before he heard quiet muffled sobs.

"Fuck... Jeremy, it's fine, just calm down. You didn't know any of this was going to happen... you just wanted to be cool."

"God... I feel so fucking stupid! _I_ caused so much pain for everyone."

Michael didn't want to see his friend crying and blaming himself for something he had barely any control over. He stood up pulling Jeremy up with him and looked him in the eyes before hugging him. He didn't know anything else to do. So there they were, the middle of the cafeteria, hugging. But no homo

Michael pulled away still seeing him crying, and despite everyone being able to see, he kissed Jeremy. He wanted to do it for so long. Jeremy seemed very shocked but after a moment he kissed back, feeling a bit more comfortable.

Jeremy, though, never having kissed anyone in his life forgot to breathe. He felt like he was about to fall, he was out of breath, and too warm. He tried to hug Michael to prevent himself from falling. He didn't know if he felt Michael hug tighter or if it was him imagining things. Was he imagining this? Was his brain, or god forbid the squip telling him he should just tell Michael? Fuck, he was overthinking again.

He was scared if he fell he'd ruin the moment but if he passed out he'd also run the moment. He was feeling more and more lightheaded and warm. He felt like lava was being poured onto him. He wanted to cry, or somehow get Michael to let go for a few moments to catch his breath.

Finally, he felt him start to let go.

He gasped for air as Michael pulled away. He felt so relieved to be able to breathe again. The warm feeling remained, though. He looked back at his friend, or were they more than that? He couldn't think. They had to be, you can't just kiss someone and still only be friends. He took a shaky breath.

Michael chuckled waving to Jeremy as he left the cafeteria.

"See you in class,"

\-------

He slowly opened his eyes, stretching and popped his neck in the process. He looked around and noticed the squip curled up hugging him.

He tried pushing him off of him onto the floor but that just made him hold on tighter.

"Jeremy you were not answering me and you wouldn't wake up so I got scared."

He looked confused and didn't understand how this... thing even felt anything for him.

"Since when do you care? Besides I got rid of you. Why are you still here?!"

There was silence. Not normal silence, the type of silence where there is no sound at all, an almost eerie silence.

"I came here to say sorry."

"Sure, sorry takes back everything you did, everyone you hurt, sure."

"I was only trying to help you. Anything to achieve that, I helped with-"

"YOU MADE MY BEST FRIEND HATE ME AND ME FEEL WORTHLESS!"

He went silent again.

"You did so many horrible things... You hurt me and so many others! You tried to change me to make me 'cool' but it didn't do anything..."

"Being popular doesn't happen overnight, Jeremy. Your classmates were already hurting, so I helped."

Jeremy wanted to scream or punch the squip. But that wouldn't do anything.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because now I am in need of help."

"What... What do you mean?"

"How does a 'crush' work?"

He stopped. How was he supposed to answer this? Why was he asking something like that?

"Uh... Well, you... really like someone as more than a friend and consider dating them? Wait shit... um... Why are you asking?"

"I have noticed feeling this way."

He went quiet. He wasn't understanding how a computer pill that enters your brain and makes you cool could love anyone.

"... Who do you like?"

"You,"

(Idea I had hope you think it's funny) 

"... Who do you like?"

"You,"

"But squip... I am not a homosexual!"

"But you kissed Michael..."


	2. The gay squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 gays forming 
> 
> Also protective Michael is m y l i f e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nylello forks, this took like 2 or 3 days to make XD
> 
> hope you like it 
> 
> Also, I used everyone's initials for when they are texting
> 
> Jake Dillinger = JD (HE GOING TO BLOW UP THE FUCKIG SCHOOL!)  
> Rich Goranski = RG  
> Jeremy Heere = JH

It had been 3 weeks since the very awkward conversation between the squip and Jeremy.

He didn't say anything to him for a bit. Mainly staying in his room to think. In all honesty he didn't know how to feel after that. He loved Michael. Not this strangely good looking computer person. No, that is weird.

He flopped onto the couch and pulled out his phone. He couldn't text Michael about it, not Jake. Finally he settled on messaging Rich, they were friends, right?

Yeah, they were.

He texted him explaining briefly the problem he had.

_RG: Dude are you really gay for the fucking demon computer..??_

_JH: i don't know that's why im asking you!!_

_RG: you need to tell Michael_

_JH: i don't know what to say to him! And as stupid as it sounds, i don't want to deny its feelings.. like... He seemed sorry?_

_RG: he almost destroyed the school jeremy_

_JH: i knowww but._

_RG: ?_

_JH: im so damn confused, rich..._

_RG: call michael_

_JH: ... okay, thanks for talking to me at least_

_RG: no problem_

He set his phone down and covered his now red face. He wanted to scream but the squip seemed to become very concerned about him, which was stranger then him liking Jeremy.

After moment he took Rich's advice and called Michael.

He answered right away.

"Hey Jer, what's wrong?"

"Can I come over...?"

There was a short pause along with the sound of several items moving.

Finally he heard speaking again.

"Uh yeah, when?"

"Maybe 30 minutes"

"Alright."

Michael ended the call.

Jeremy sighed, laying back on the couch starting to check Twitter. He noticed his friend, Christine, posted a picture in front of a theatre with the caption 'going to see Hamilton! OuO'. He smiled, she still loved plays and musicals as much as she did when he met her.

His phone suddenly buzzed frantically. He was being spammed by Jake.

_JD: holy shit jeremy is this true_

_JD: are you in love with the squip_

_JD: how does that work_

_JH: rich told you??_

_JD: yeahhhhh_

_JH: jesus... well im not sure yet what to do._

_JH: like i love michael but i don't know who to be with anymore_

_JD: even tho this is weird, why not date both?_

_JH:BUTWHATWILLMICHAELTHINKOFTHATJAKE???_

_JD: calm down_

_JD: you'll figure something out._

_JD: gtg now, good luck with whatever you decide_

_JH: bye._

He checked the time noticing it had already been 30 minutes. Thank god.

He got up and went to his room for clothes. He hadn't taken a shower in 5 days and it felt horrible.

He dug through his closet finding the eminem shirt he bought. He threw it behind him digging through the endless pile of clothes before finding a pacman shirt he got from Michael after stealing it. He held it close to him blushing softly. He had a problem.

He grabbed his usual jeans and grey flannel jacket (?) and went to take a shower.

The squip climbed up to the window and looked through it. He could see no one was there and quickly opened it, and crawled through it.

"What terrible etiquette..."

He looked around noticing the messy pile of clothes and started putting them back in the closet while trying to not go through his things, but dammit the small gifts from Michael looked interesting.

He carefully shut the door and looked out the window. It was raining. The sudden sound of footsteps scared him so he ducked down and hid under the bed.

Jeremy stepped in, a towel tied around his waist. He rubbed at his arms which had several cuts from the elbow down. He stepped over to his dresser and grabbed bandages and slowly began bandaging his arms.

He quickly ran back to the bathroom and got dressed. He thought about what Jake said, surprisingly he actually began considering it.

He didn't know how it would work, but he'd figure something out.

He finished getting dressed and went to his room to grab his backpack which he seemed to bring for some reason.

He noticed a hand griping the side of the bed and almost screamed seeing the squip crawl out from under the bed and stand up, smiling proudly as if he knew something exciting was going to happen.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"I apologize, but I came here for a good reason."

"Why..?"

"Jeremy, I gave you the three weeks you wanted to think and now I would like to know what you think."

He swore those god damn blue eyes were staring into his soul. He felt a wave of guilt consume him, he didn't want to ask for more time. But it seemed he had to.

"Ah... uh I haven't figured it out yet. I'm going to Michael's house to talk about it... I'll tell you when I get back."

The squip nodded and sat down against the wall.

"Actually... I was wondering, what do I call you, do you... have a name?"

"Any name works for me."

"Alright Satan! I need to go now."

He waved quickly running out of his room shutting the door. The squip murmured,

"My name is Sam but okay..."

 

 

Michael held his friend close as he seemed to be panicking not knowing what to do and terrified of what Michael thought.

He played with his hair which was oddly calming. Jeremy was still scared despite Michael trying his hardest to comfort him.

It felt like hours before Jeremy finally calmed down and could speak.

"So you were saying the squip is back."

Jeremy nodded. Michael looked a bit confused and worried, he couldn't get the imagine of it hurting Jeremy out of his head. 

He wanted to scream that it would be stupid to believe the squip after everything, but due to him just calming down from a panic attack, he stayed quiet.

"He seemed sorry... I'd feel guilty if I just said no... but I love someone else."

"Who is that?"

Jeremy blushed, was he really, REALLY going to admit to loving Michael? Well he had nothing else to lose, so he took a deep breath.

"I... I love you, Michael..."

Michael starred in disbelief, did he hear that right? He could tell though he heard exactly what he thought because of how hard Jeremy had been blushing.

"You... really do?"

"Mmhmm..."

Jeremy looked away, he couldn't stop feeling like he messed up. Michael sure as hell wasn't straight, but he also wouldn't love his best friend. He just had to accept Michael didn't feel the same.

"Jeremy... I'm honestly shocked. I... I love you too,"

Jeremy looked back at him, eyes wide. He smiled as he began crying. He hugged him tightly, crying from how happy he was.

"Michael I... I didn't- thank you..!

Michael held him as he shook, and after a while he calmed down.

He then remembered why he was there. He felt horrible but needed help with the choice.

"Um... But why I was here... Jake said if I can't choose one person to be with, I should just date both. Uh... would you..."

"Honestly, I think it would be pretty dope. Plus I get to keep you safe if dandelion fucker hurts you."

He grinned, hugging Jeremy. The two stayed like that for a while. Everything felt calm.

 

 

The squip noticed Jeremy and Michael walk in the room.

"Hey uh, were discussing what ever the fuck this train wreck of a relationship is."

"Oh?"

Jeremy paused, quickly sitting on his bed covering up and looked at Michael before clearing his throat.

"Uh... I like both of you and I talked it over with Michael and he seems to like it."

"You seem to be saying all of us will be in a relationship, is this correct?"

He covered his face wanting to scream because he didn't know at all how to ask that. He also wanted to scream because of the way the squip worded it.

"Yeah but if you don't-"

"IFYOUHURTJEREMYIWILLFUCKINGKILLYOU"

Michael hugged Jeremy protectively.

"Uh... anyway, you were saying something about your name, like an actual one?"

"Right, my name is Sam."

He sighed, now he knew a normal name to call him. Michael still was looking into his soul.

"So... does that mean were all together or..?"

Sam nodded, while Michael just shrugged, he already said he didn't care and that usually meant yes.

Jeremy looked down at his hands, he started playing with his finger nails as everyone went silent. He didn't like how quiet the room was so he tried to say something funny.

"h-heh... this is really gay..."

Michael laughed slightly even though it was obviously forced, he didn't want Jeremy to be upset. Sam just stared confused.

The room stayed silent for a while longer, Sam got pretty annoyed and wanted to speak up. he was also very annoyed Michael was hugging Jeremy and he wasn't. 

"Can I join you?"

Michael almost made a hissing sound has he hugged Jeremy tighter. It almost looked as if he was going to die if he let go of him, which he probably would since he had a crush on him for quite a while, but he digressed.

Jeremy nodded a bit confused and scared of Michael's reaction. Sam smiled softly and got up walked over to the two. He sat down hugging Jeremy as Michael continued to give him a death glare.

Jeremy's whole face was turning a million shades of red. He just kept thinking 'holy fuck' over and over again. He tried to stop smiling but it was no use, he hugged both of them and they just stayed like that for a few moments before Michael kissed Jeremy on the forehead while flipping Sam off.

 

 

It was midnight, and Jeremy was still awake and could not move because of Michael and Sam hugging him, and since he was afraid to wake them up he didn't even try. He just reached his arm over to the table next to his bed and carefully picked up his phone.

He scrolled through his contacts before noticing Jake was still up. 

_JH: SO I TOOK YOUR ADVICE_

_JH: [sent image]_

_JD: oh my god i am so proud_

_JD: i think i know how parents feel_

_JD: jeremy you are my son now_

_JH: so you and rich are my dads_

_JD: fuck yes_

_JD: hold on im making a group chat_

_JH: oh my god_

 

\------------------------------

_JD: okay rich are you heere_

_RG: yeah, why am i_

_JD: we have a son_

_RG: jeremy is our son??_

_JD: yes_

_JH: hello father_

_RG: i am proud already_

Jeremy looked away and turned to face Michael, who was still holding him protectively. He blushed, he looked so cute when he slept. He rolled over looking at Sam, who was curled up clinging to his arm. He thought it was pretty cute.

He slowly rolled back onto his back and looked at the ceiling before closing his eyes and eventually falling asleep.

 

-bonus thing lol, just like rich and jake talking so wop-

_JD: i think_

_JD: i think he is dead now_

_RG: we killed him_

_JD: or he just passed out_

_RG: yeah_

_JD: so what do you think of this_

_RG: what? jeremy being with them? because if so, i think its interesting_

_JD: hm_

_RG: im just gonna call them the gay squad_

_JD: yes_

_RG: they are the gayest gays_

_JD: too gay for this world_

_RG: they are fucking rainbows at this point_

_JD: they are farther than rainbows rich_

_RG: what are they_

_JD: im not actually sure_

_RG: they are just gayer than a rainbow_

_JD: yeah_

_RG: its really late_

_RG: i think im going to sleep_

_JD: sad_

_RG: very sad_

_RG: well im going to sleep now, night_

_JD: okay, good night._

_JD: <3_

\---------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rich and Jake adopted Jeremy. 
> 
> ALSO CUDDLES

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to edit this part when I get my new keyboard. I wrote this on my phone .-.
> 
> alsO PARRRRRRRRT 2 YOOOOOO IS GOING TO BE VERY LONG SO UH, YEAH


End file.
